


Dernier soupir

by Lereniel



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, POV Original Character, Redemption, Tears, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Force Ships It, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lereniel/pseuds/Lereniel
Summary: Les derniers instants, les dernières pensées d'un seigneur Sith agonisant tandis que son fils et lui parcourent péniblement les couloirs d'une Etoile de la Mort subissant le feu nourri de l'Alliance. A l'aube de la victoire rebelle, Vador n'aspire qu'à une chose qu'il n'est pas sur de mériter... OS.





	Dernier soupir

**Author's Note:**

> Petit OS que je voulais écrire depuis longtemps. Anakin a trop souffert à mon gout pour que je ne lui doive pas ça :3
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture !

Avec difficulté, Luke aidait son père terrassé de faiblesse à traverser les interminables dédales de l'Etoile de la Mort, peinant sous le poids imposant que représentait l'homme en armure. Mais aussi difficile puisse cette épreuve être, ce n'était rien à côté de ce que l'ancien Sith, appuyé sur l'épaule de chair du jeune Jedi, éprouvait.

Il  _souffrait_.

Aucun mot plus fort ne pourrait définir la douleur qui était celle d'Anakin à cet instant. Certes, Vador n'était plus. Cette version de lui-même avait subi un coup rude en apprenant l'existence de son fils, Luke, qui lui ressemblait tant au même âge. Vador avait peu à peu perdu ses forces, de manière presque indécelable, au cours des mois qui avaient suivi cette découverte à la fois tragique et merveilleuse. Devant le jeune homme qui ne le considérait que comme un monstre et un meurtrier, il avait ressenti des choses, des émotions qu'il pensait disparues à jamais de sa mémoire. Car certes, Luke était son portrait craché... Mais lui ne voyait que sa mère à travers lui. Car oui, Padmé était partout en lui : dans sa petite taille, dans la volonté qui transparaissait de son visage encore marqué par l'enfance, dans son front haut, ses pommettes marquées et dans l'étincelle au fond de ses yeux d'un bleu électrique.

Luke était Padmé autant qu'il était lui. Et même plus.

Car c'était Luke, et seulement Luke, qui avait réussi à voir la blessure qui avait affaibli Vador. Vador, qui agonisait chaque jour un peu plus, laissant petit à petit, mais Ô si lentement, Anakin Skywalker commencer à se réveiller d'une longue série de cauchemars qui avaient duré vingt-trois ans.

La blessure du seigneur Sith s'était gangrenée, s'était aggravée sans qu'aucun remède ne puisse le sauver et lui rendre la puissance qui était la sienne. Vador avait peu à peu cédé la place au Jedi si fatigué, si seul, qu'était Anakin.

Si seul... Si seul parce qu'elle n'était plus là. Plus là pour lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, à quel point elle aurait tout fait pour qu'ils soient tous les trois heureux.

Non, tous les  _quatre_.

La nouvelle que Luke n'était pas le seul à être venu au monde ce terrible jour qui avait vu la mort de Padmé l'avait secoué au plus profond de lui-même lorsqu'il avait trouvé l'information dans l'esprit de son fils. Encore plus de savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Tout comme Padmé avait été sure que l'enfant serait un garçon, lui avait été persuadé qu'ils auraient une fille. Il semblerait qu'ils aient tous les deux eu raison...

Comme son ange, son soleil, aurait été fière de leur fils, de leurs enfants ! Elle avait eu raison depuis le début... Et il ne l'avait pas écoutée.

Pire, il l'avait tuée.

" _Oh, ma Padmé... Pardonne moi. Je n'ai été qu'un fou..._  "

Il aurait volontiers pleuré si ce terrible masque qui le torturait depuis plus de vingt ans ne l'en empêchait pas. Son monde était noyé dans un océan écarlate et glacial, fait de métal et de mort, alors qu'il avait goûté à la douceur et à la béatitude de l'amour. Toute sa vision était analysée, jugée, cryptée, mais ce n'était pas " _voir_ "... Il avait été aveugle. Terriblement aveugle.

La blessure avait eu raison de Vador, mais une autre, très ancienne ou très récente, il ne saurait le dire, s'était ouverte en Anakin Skywalker tandis que son fils le traînait et l'aidait à avancer dans les couloirs sans fin de l'Etoile de la Mort.

Il se mourait.

Mais ce n'était pas grave. C'était même très bien. Quelle place aurait-il dans la vie de ses enfants, lui qui n'était plus qu'un vestige d'une ère de tyrannie, épave de temps révolus paraissant appartenir à une toute autre vie ? L'Empire s'écroulait, et emportait Vador avec lui dans sa chute inexorable, mais cette action mouchait en même temps la vie du Jedi Anakin Skywalker, telle la flamme étouffée par un pincement de doigts.

Si sa mort pouvait libérer son fils et sa fille d'un peu du fardeau que ses erreurs et ses actes horribles passés avaient créé, il n'y avait pas à avoir peur.

En acceptant la mort, en acceptant la volonté de la Force, il agirait comme le père qu'il aurait dû être depuis le jour où Luke et Leïa avaient ouvert les yeux sur le monde.

En acceptant la mort, il ferait enfin quelque chose de bien.

Son appareil respiratoire était quasiment hors d'usage, produisant des sons sifflants qui laissaient peu de place à l'imagination quant aux dégâts provoqués par la rage de l'empereur, mais ça n'avait plus la moindre importance, à présent.

Il ne voulait que la paix.

Le Pardon.

Ses jambes cédèrent brusquement sous lui, manquant d'entrainer Luke dans sa chute. Epuisé, le jeune homme ne réussit pas à le hisser une nouvelle fois contre son épaule et dut se résoudre à lui attraper les poignets (ou ce qu'il en restait pour le bras droit) et le tirer sur le sol avec les forces qui lui restaient. Ils n'allèrent pas bien loin, cependant. Ils se trouvaient déjà dans l'un des hangars, et la station spatiale tremblait sous les tirs répétés des vaisseaux de l'Alliance, ainsi que sous le choc des explosions provoquées par le crash du vaisseau amiral Executor sur l'Etoile de la Mort. Parmi les soldats et les officiers, c'était la panique, voire la débandade. Plus personne ne savait à qui s'adresser pour recevoir des ordres, certains n'hésitaient même plus à déserter leur poste pour sauver leur peau face à une issue qui semblait à présent inéluctable.

A bout de souffle, Luke dut s'arrêter au pied de la rampe abaissée d'une navette impériale, les membres encore tremblants d'avoir subi de plein fouet la foudre de l'Empereur, et ce, littéralement. Anakin, lui, devait lutter pour gagner chaque inspiration qu'il arrachait à la vie. Ce ne fut qu'aidé par son fils qu'il put se redresser pour poser son regard sur le visage juvénile lui paraissant éternellement dénué des couleurs de la vie à cause de la teinte de ses protections oculaires. Soudain, il en eut plus qu'assez.

Que sa vie n'ait été qu'une succession d'horreurs et de chagrins, parsemée çà et là de traces d'amour et de joie bien trop éparses, soit. Mais il voulait voir une nouvelle fois comme autrefois avant de partir.

Etre sûr que Luke ressemblait encore plus à Padmé avec son propre regard.

\- Luke… Aide moi… à retirer ce masque…

Les yeux de son fils s'écarquillèrent brièvement avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent.

\- Mais vous allez mourir.

Enfant perspicace qu'il était. La douleur qu'il perçut dans la voix du jeune Jedi le toucha d'ailleurs droit au cœur.

\- Rien… ne pourra empêcher ça… Mais juste une fois…, souffla-t-il à travers le vocabulateur, … Laisse-moi te regarder… De mes propres yeux…

«  _Et pas avec ceux du monstre que tu as appris à haïr_  », faillit-il ajouter. Mais il se retint. Rien ne devait entraver ce premier et dernier véritable instant entre eux en tant que père et fils. Il vit Luke se mordre la lèvre, mais tendre les mains vers son casque et retirer doucement la partie haute recouvrant son crâne. Anakin le sentit ensuite passer délicatement ses doigts sur la limite de son masque et tirer précautionneusement pour lui éviter toute douleur et, semblait-il, pour se préparer à ce que son imagination avait bien pu le conduire à penser quant à ce qui se cachait sous ce masque depuis 23 ans.

Et pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, il sentit l'air – le vrai, pas celui provenant d'un caisson hyperbare – caresser son visage à la peau blanche de ne pas avoir vu le soleil durant deux décennies. Il entra dans ses poumons agonisants et parut, l'espace d'un infime instant, lui rendre un second souffle de vie. Puis il sentit son corps le bruler, ses poumons ne pouvant pomper suffisamment d'oxygène à cause de leur état pour lui permettre de vivre beaucoup plus longtemps. Il ignora pourtant la douleur, un domaine dans lequel il était devenu expert avec le temps, et adressa un faible sourire à son fils qui le regardait, scrutant ce visage à la fois inconnu, espéré et défiguré. Il fut heureux de ne pas lire de pitié dans son regard aussi bleu que le sien. Force, que les couleurs du monde le faisaient ressembler à Padmé ! Anakin eut l'impression de voir son enfant comme s'il venait juste de naitre, à l'accueillir dans cette galaxie. Il en aurait pleuré. Les mots se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il aurait tant voulu lui dire à quel point il était désolé, à quel point Luke était beau, à quel point il les aimait, lui et sa sœur, malgré le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, à quel point il avait aimé leur mère…

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Le temps lui était compté.

Alors il se contenta du plus simple :

\- Maintenant… va, mon fils, souffla-t-il d'une voix rendue à peine audible par le maigre souffle d'air que son corps l'autorisait encore à utiliser pour parler, … Laisse-moi…

\- Non, répliqua Luke, Vous allez venir avec moi. Je ne vous laisserai pas ici, je dois vous sauver !

La douleur et le désespoir presque enfantin dans sa voix et son regard touchèrent une nouvelle fois Anakin à un endroit en son âme et son cœur qu'il avait cru détruit par la mort de Padmé. Il aurait voulu rester aux côtés de ses enfants et trouver le moyen de se racheter pour ses fautes, mais son temps était révolu.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait… Luke, réussit-il à dire, … Tu avais raison… Tu avais raison à mon sujet…

Ses poumons ne tarderaient plus à lâcher définitivement, et son cœur fatigué ralentissait déjà. Sa vision commençait à se brouiller, mais il se força à murmurer dans un dernier souffle :

\- … Dis à ta sœur… Que tu avais raison…

Son dernier geste fut de sourire, avant qu'il ne se sente doucement happer par le noir et ne s'unisse avec le Néant.

OOO

De la lumière…

Il sentait de la lumière sur ses paupières.

Elle caressait sa peau et paraissait même la réchauffer, comme dans ses premiers souvenirs des soleils de Tatooine, lorsqu'il jouait avec le sable chaud amassé sur le perron de la maison, étant enfant. C'était agréable, chaud sans l'être trop, lumineux sans l'agresser…

Comme une étreinte.

Anakin ouvrit les yeux sans pour autant être ébloui.

L'endroit lui était totalement inconnu, et ne semblait avoir aucune fin. Quant à la lumière, elle paraissait émaner de partout et de nulle part à la fois. C'était une sensation plus qu'étrange. En fait, on aurait pu dire qu'Anakin lui-même émettait aussi cette lumière.

Comme une lumière intérieure…

Mais c'était impossible, se dit-il amèrement. Comment pouvait-il encore avoir une lumière intérieure, quelle qu'elle soit, lui qui avait été dévoré par le Côté Obscur ? Et d'abord, quel était cet endroit ? N'était-il pas mort ? Ne devrait-il pas ne faire plus qu'un avec la Force où errer là où les âmes des seigneurs Sith emportés par la mort s'échouaient ?

Il ne se sentait aucunement mal. En fait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'avait plus mal nulle part, ni en son corps, ni en son esprit. Baissant les yeux, il fut stupéfait de voir qu'il était vêtu non plus de sa sinistre armure noire, mais de ses robes Jedi, qu'il avait porté, lui semblait-il, dans une autre vie. De même, il se mit à trembler lorsque son regard se posa sur ses mains.

Ses deux mains faites de chair.

Vivantes.

Humaines.

Sans espérer y croire, il porta ces mains à son visage et se passa les doigts sur ses pommettes, ses sourcils, ses joues, son menton… Il n'y toucha que de la peau intacte, épargnée par le feu dévorant de la lave de Mustafar. Cette peau qui avait repris à son tour les couleurs de la vie et du soleil. Il pouvait à présent sentir ses cheveux, boucles d'un blond sombre tels qu'il les avait légués à Luke, effleurer ses épaules comme autrefois.

Son cœur s'emballa. Il était mort, il en était sur… Mais cet endroit n'était pas le Néant.

C'était la Force elle-même.

A l'instant où il comprit cela, son oreille capta des chuchotis et des mots, échos d'éclats de rire et de conversations dans d'innombrables langues, paraissant le bercer et l'entrainer. C'était comme si ces voix lui souhaitaient la bienvenue. Il se sentait entouré d'âmes et d'esprits, de corps psychiques et immatériels, et à aucun moment il ne ressentit une quelconque animosité, une quelconque peur ou haine à son égard…

Désorienté, Anakin fit quelques pas hésitants en avant. C'était incroyable. Il avait l'impression à la fois de voler et de marcher, de toucher le ciel en restant sur terre… Un tel flot de sensations étranges qui faisait accélérer son rythme cardiaque tandis qu'il baignait dans cette lumière à la fois nouvelle et intemporelle, éphémère et éternelle.

Il pensa alors à son fils. A Luke.

Sa gorge se noua et ses yeux le piquèrent. Son chemin. Il avait retrouvé son chemin grâce à son garçon. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour lui exprimer toute l'étendue de sa reconnaissance, de son amour !

Grâce à son fils, il pouvait être en paix, à présent… Il ne manquait plus que…

\- Ani.

Il se figea, comme transformé en statue de sel. Puis il se mit à trembler.

Non, il n'osait pas l'espérer… Il avait fait trop de mal pour espérer un tel miracle.

Pourtant, comme mû par une volonté qui n'était pas la sienne, Anakin finit par se retourner, à la fois trop vite et trop lentement à son gout.

Et il crut mourir et renaitre une seconde fois.

Son sourire n'avait pas changé, aussi lumineux et éclatant que lors de leurs retraites secrètes à Varykino, sur Naboo, autrefois. Ses yeux d'un brun chaud étincelaient sous ses douces et interminables boucles sombres cascadant librement sur ses épaules menues. Plus belle encore que dans ses souvenirs à la fois chéris et haïs, plus belle que tous les soleils de l'univers, plus belle que la Vie même…

Padmé.

Anakin laissa purement et simplement échapper le sanglot qui lui obstruait la gorge et les larmes, libérées, dévalèrent ses joues intactes pour se perdre sur le sol invisible. Il était comme un enfant perdu retrouvant sa mère, comme un aveugle retrouvant la vue et la lumière…

Comme une âme perdue retrouvant sa sœur.

Les bras frêles de Padmé enlacèrent sa taille et la jeune femme posa sa tête contre son torse, comme autrefois. Mais lui n'osait pas la toucher, de peur, peut-être, qu'elle ne s'efface comme un mirage cruel et tentateur. Le parfum de ses cheveux emplit son nez de sa fragrance et il se mit à trembler de plus belle, fermant les yeux en n'espérant toujours pas y croire.

\- Tu en a mis, du temps à revenir, souffla Padmé contre lui.

Il sentait son corps svelte soulevé par sa respiration calme, tandis que son corps à lui n'exprimait que son désarroi, sa joie, sa crainte et son chagrin tout à la fois.

\- Je t'en supplie…, murmura enfin Anakin, Ma Padmé…

Elle s'éloigna légèrement de lui pour le regarder, plongeant ses yeux bruns dans son regard bleu empli de larmes de regret. Ses petites mains se logèrent sur ses épaules.

\- … Je le ferai à genoux s'il le faut…, réussit finalement à continuer l'ancien Jedi, … Mais pardonne-moi… Je ne demande que ça…

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot, et les yeux de Padmé s'emplirent à leur tour de pleurs tandis qu'un nouveau sourire illuminait son visage.

\- Ani… Cela fait une éternité que je t'ai pardonné.

Anakin la fixa sans comprendre, tout d'abord… Mais son cœur parut s'arrêter avant de repartir de plus belle.

Elle l'avait pardonné.

Pardonné.

Il se risqua à lever ses mains et prit le visage tant chéri en coupe comme s'il était fait de cristal, le souffle tremblant. Sa peau était chaude, vivante, sous la sienne… Comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé.

C'était vraiment elle.

Dans ses bras, à nouveau.

Padmé mit ses paumes sur les siennes avant de se serrer une fois de plus contre lui, ses propres sanglots de soulagement étouffés par le tissu de sa tunique de Jedi.

Avec un dernier soupir, pleurant toujours mais ne croyant pas ce miracle, Anakin l'emprisonna dans ses bras et plongea son visage dans le creux de son épaule, au milieu d'une masse de boucles douces. Ses larmes s'y perdirent, petits diamants étincelants contenant cette fois-ci son bonheur d'être enfin entier à nouveau.

Enfin…

Enfin…

**Author's Note:**

> ... Donc, oui. J'avais envie.
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :))
> 
> Lereniel


End file.
